the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dagda
The Dagda is the chief god of the Celtic Pantheon and is an Avatar of God. He is the Celtic All-Father and is venerated especially within the Order of Pagans and Order of Infinity. It was Dagda who led the Lords of the Congregation and Fenian Brotherhood to drive out the Fomorians and it was the Dagda who helped shape the development of Celtic Christianity in order to ensure a future for His people. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dagda Facts: -Dagda is often depicted as a tall figure in a hooded cloak. He wields a staff called the lorg mar which can either kill whole groups of foes at once or raise them from the dead. In the ancient mythological cycles of the Pantheon, Dagda is often shown using his mastery over Life and Death. -The Dagda is also depicted with a magical cauldron (coire ansic) ''which never runs out of its contents. He also has a bonafide magick harp (uaithne) which can control the emotions of all who hear it. '' -Dagda is the divine patron of health, agriculture, fertility, manliness, kingship and Magick. He is a patron of the Druids as well. -The Dagda is definitely a paternal god and has multiple lovers and a host of godly children. Chief among the Dagda's partners is the Morrigan who effectively co-rules the Celtic Pantheon with him. -The Dagda is very involved in the modern states of the British Isles. He has allies and followers within the Fenian Brotherhood, the Lords of the Congregation and the Knights of the Round. He is especially influential within these Chapters whose members are still loyal to the old ways of their Celtic ancestors. -As with most Avatars of God who appear in history as the Supreme Beings of Pagan Pantheons, Dagda's bio shifts considerably according to the ancient sources used. Sometimes the Dagda has godly parents while at other times he is hinted as being eternal or without beginning. Alternate Nomen: -The word Dagda is believed to come from the Indo-European word "''Dhagho-deiwos" ''which means 'Shining Divinity.' The modern word of Dagda can most literally be translated from the Celtic as 'The Good God.' -Ruad Rofhessa = This is an alternate Celtic Name which translates as 'Mighty Lord of Knowledge.' -Eochu or Eochaid Ollathair = Means either "Horseman," "AllFather" or "Great Father." It should be noted that this Name is very similar to Eoicha, one of the Celtic gods associated with creation? -Samildanach = This Celtic Nomen means the 'Many-Skilled' (use of this Holy Name would gear an Adept towards the Brotherhood of Adonai). -Fer Benn = This Name can mean either 'Man of the Peak' or 'The Horned One' (this last one probably won't endear a Theist follower of the Dagda to the Order of Fundamentalists). -Cera = This Celtic Nomen is a synonym for 'The Creator' and helps cement the Dagda as another name for God. -Cerrce = 'Striker,' denoting the Dagda as one who strikes down his enemies. The Dagda's Harp: The Dagda possessed many magickal items of legend, one of which was His Harp which could control the emotions of all who heard its silky tones and were enchanted by the stories told by any who held it. Those who used the Harp could rework Magick spells and effects, they could heal the minds of others, or impart mystical protection on all around them. The Dagda's Harp appears often in Celtic art and symbolism, especially in Ireland and Wales. It is probably the most used symbol to represent the Dagda Himself. Slandered By Christian Redactors: There's a fair amount of evidence that much of the 'negative' stories about Dagda were the result of later rewriting done by Christian monastics. In the ancient, straight-up Celtic stories that have come down to us, the Dagda is described as 'handsome,' 'wise,' and 'just.' Yet by the Christian era in the British Isles the Dagda is mocked as an idiot god whose short tunic can barely cover him and whose own son outsmarted him in a bid to steal the Dagda's land. Most scholars today believe that at least some of the written accounts of the Dagda were redone by Christian apologists seeking to mock him in order to downplay local folk religion. A similar process was done to Odin who began appearing in Christian stories as an idiot and buffoon. References: -http://draeconin.com/database/dagda.htm Category:God Category:Pagan Category:Celtic Category:Creator Category:Lords Of The Congregation Category:Fenian Brotherhood Category:Druid